


starry eyed

by LovelyLessie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Autistic Jane Foster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought, for a while, maybe it was just because she helped, um - stop it, what Loki did," she explains. "Only the thing is, then I came here and got to talk to her again, and now I think it wasn’t."</p>
            </blockquote>





	starry eyed

Everything in Asgard is bright and shining and golden. If someone scooped up the stars and built a city out of them, she thinks, it would look something like the one spread out beneath her. 

She must be more out of it than she thought, because she’s not usually prone to those sorts of unscientific thoughts - not about the stars, of all things, at least. But the way the sunlight glints and glitters off every building  _does_  remind her of the night sky, of the Milky Way spread out overhead, in the middle of the desert, miles away from anyone or anything.

"Jane," says a soft voice behind her, and she turns.

"Thor," she says, smiling up at him. "Hi."

He smiles back warmly and joins her at the edge of the balcony. “Hi.”

A long few moments pass quietly. She can hear him breathing softly beside her, an easy rhythm that her own breath slows to match. She steps closer so she’s leaning up against him, and he beams as he throws an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asks gently. His voice echoes in his chest, against his ribs, and tickles her shoulder where she’s pressed to his side.

She nods and leans her head against him.  _Alright_  is a nice word because it means pretty much anything, so she doesn’t feel like she’s lying, exactly, saying she’s alright even though she’s still pretty freaked out.

”I’m happy to hear it,” he tells her. “How is Asgard treating you?”

"It’s great," she says quickly. "It’s  _really_  beautiful here. And everyone - well, almost everyone’s been really nice.”

He frowns. “I apologize if some folk here have come across as hostile,” he says. “I would not wish for them to be anything less than wholly welcoming towards you.”

"I know you wouldn’t," she says.

"I’m honored to have such trust from you," he replies, all solemn sincerity. 

She laughs, and finds that she wants to kiss him, and swallows hard because suddenly she remembers there was something she wanted to talk to him about.

"Thor, hey," she says, "there’s, um, something I should probably tell you."

He must notice the way her shoulders hunch and tense up, because he moves his arm quickly and turns to face her. “What is it?” he asks.

She hesitates, because, well - how the hell is she supposed to tell him that she might be a little in love with someone else? After he came  _back_  because he was  _worried_  about her? While they’re standing on a balcony together at sunset and she’s thinking about kissing him?

"You know how Sif was in New York," she says. "To, uh - collect Loki, when he got the tesseract, remember? Well, I was there, too."

"Aye," he agrees, and suddenly looks concerned. "She told me you were present, and that Loki had employed some trickery on you."

"Yes, but that’s not it," she says. "I mean, it was part of it. But not the part I wanted to tell you about. Or, um, that is - hang on."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. 

"I thought, for a while, maybe it was just because she helped, um - stop it, what Loki did," she explains, and feels her cheeks starting to heat up. "I mean, she kind of saved me. And she was really  _nice_  about it, she seems a little intimidating but she was sweet. So I thought since I didn’t know her all that well, it was probably just sort of a…an infatuation thing, right?”

He’s listening with a look of very deep concentration, his head at a slight angle and his brows furrowed in a thoughtful frown.

"Only the thing is," she continues, knowing if she  _stops_ she’ll lose her nerve, “then I came here and got to talk to her again, and now I think it wasn’t? Or, isn’t, I guess.”

Thor does not seem to understand, and she doesn’t know  _why,_ because she’s pretty sure he gets the whole romance thing! But he just keeps frowning at her like he doesn’t know what point she’s trying to make.

"I think I have feelings for her," she says. By now, she’s sure, she’s gone completely red. "I mean - romantic feelings. I think I feel the same about her as I do about you." Now she just sounds stupid. "I just don’t know what to  _do,_  is all.”

At that, his face lights up with sudden understanding. “Ah! So it’s courting advice you need, is it?”

That wasn’t the reaction she expected at  _all,_  and it takes her a minute to actually make sense of what he said. “Wait,” she says slowly, “what?”

"Is that not the heart of the matter?" he asks. "That you know not how best to make your affections known?"

"What?" she asks again, staring at him and trying in vain to figure out what’s going  _on._  

"I’m afraid I must have misunderstood," he confesses. "Perhaps I should let you explain the problem."

"The problem?" she echoes, which does not make her seem any less completely brainless. "I - I’m falling in love with Sif, I think, that’s the problem."

"I see no cause for distress," he says, as bewildered as she is.

"Well, I’m in love with you, too!" she says, and immediately wants to disappear into the floor.  _Oh, god, way to go, Jane._

He smiles and holds out his hands for her to take. “And I with you,” he says, and she blushes bright red all over again. “I had worried perhaps you would feel differently about me when you met Sif, but I’m glad to see I was mistaken.”

The pieces suddenly come together, and her mouth falls open.

"But I fail to understand your concern," he continues, apparently oblivious. "Sif knows already of my feelings for you, and, I suspect, of yours for me; there are no secrets being kept. Why should you not tell her your feelings?"

"I thought you’d be upset," she says. "I mean - on Earth you’re usually not supposed to be in love with two people, you’re supposed to pick."

"A flawed and pointless custom," he replies, shaking his head. "And what of those who love regardless? As if one can limit the heart of another!"

She laughs and steps forward, settling her hands on his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess it’s pretty stupid.”

He chuckles and puts his arms around her. “Indeed,” he agrees. “There is no such custom here, however, and I expect Lady Sif would be honored to know of your feelings.”

A grin spreads across his face.

"Though," he adds as an afterthought, "if you still wish for advice on courting her, I would like to think no one could offer better guidance than I."


End file.
